Shouri's Surprise For His Family
by KiraIqa
Summary: Harriet Potter and Shouri Shibuya just wanted to celebrate their graduation at the drinking gathering. But what they didn't expect was for them to sleep with each other after drinking too much and for Shouri to propose to her saying that he will take responsibility for his actions. What the hell!
1. Chapter 1

**Fanfic : **Kyou Kara Maou! -Xover- Harry Potter

**Warnings : **AU, OOC, Het, Gender Bender, and many others…

**Pairings :** (Shouri x FemHarry/Harriet)

**Summary : **Harriet Potter and Shouri Shibuya just wanted to celebrate their graduation at the drinking gathering. But what they didn't expect was for them to sleep with each other after drinking too much and for Shouri to propose to her saying that he will take responsibility for his actions. What the hell?!

**A/N :** This plot bunny just wants to be written. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy read this story. Please read the warnings above carefully before reading further. If you are okay with the warnings, they read on.

**Disclaimer :** I don't make money from writing this. I own none of the characters, plots or whatever from Kyou Kara Maou! and Harry Potter. It's all in the name of promoting and spreading my love of Kyou Kara Maou! and Harry Potter.

**Not Beta'd **(I apologise in advance for any grammatical and/or spelling errors made here. I'm not a professional writer so forgive me for any bad writing.)

* * *

><p><strong>Shouri's Surprise For His Family<strong>

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>~ Prologue ~<strong>_

_After the war, Harriet took her NEWTs at the Ministry of Magic instead of repeating her Seventh Year at Hogwarts. When she finally got to look at her inheritance, she found out that her parents had left her a lot of business ventures, both Wizarding and Muggle ones, for her to manage._

_Since she was not sure on how to handle the businesses that she inherited, she decided to attend a Muggle University and study business in Economics. And after studying really hard to meet certain requirements, she finally got into her chosen University._

_Ron went on to join the Auror Academy after the war. He didn't understand Harriet's decision to study at a muggle school instead of joining him to be an Auror. Too many shouting fights between them that had them nearly hexing each other, caused their friendship to break apart. They were no longer best friends and Ron won't speak or meet with her anymore after that._

_Hermione was the only one of the Golden Trio that returned to Hogwarts to repeat and finish her Seventh's year. She and Ron temporarily broke off their relationship because of their busy schedules. And after Hermione finished her NEWTs, she wanted to go to Australia where her parents are now living at but Ron didn't want to move away from Britain. So they broke off for good after that._

_Hermione and Harriet still owl each other sometimes but their letters are far and few. Hermione had her own life in Australia and she had her own life being an ordinary university student. And when Harriet was given an opportunity to participate in an overseas exchange programme with Japan, she took it since she had always wanted to travel the world ever since she was small. And so, she was transferred to Hitotsubashi University, in Tokyo, Japan._

**..*..*..*..**

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>~ Chapter 01 - Harriet's Life in Japan ~<strong>_

Harriet smiled as she looked at the happy and drunk people around her. Her friend, Kyoko Fujimura, invited her to an 'Oidashi Konpa' (a Japanese send-off drinking gathering) to celebrate their last days of being a university student before they officially graduate. Harriet went along with her since this will probably be their last get-together before she would return to Britain after their graduation.

She still remembered her first days at Hitotsubashi University, where she was partnered with Kyoko who showed her around the school. Kyoko was her first friend in Japan. The past year had been fun for her and she made lots of new friends. Kyoko introduced her to many of her friends and Harriet soon found herself enjoying her stay in Japan.

And after registering with Japan's MOM about the reason for her stay in Japan, she even got to visit Magical Japan and learn many new things like the differences in the way the Asian witches and wizards do their magic here in Asia than how it's usually done in Europe. They even had a cure for her eyes so now she didn't have to use glasses anymore. Harriet had even tried out their 'focus gems', something similar to the wands that Magical Europe uses.

And because it was more convenient for her to use the 'focus gem' that is shaped like a normal bracelet instead of her wooden wand, she now used the 'focus gem' more often than her wand. It also lessen the chance of a muggle discovering her wand by accident. She could just imagine the awkward conversation that she and the muggle would have about her important 'piece of stick'.

"Harri-chan!"

Harriet turned to the person that called her and saw a somewhat drunk Kyoko making her way towards her.

"Harri-chan, you're supposed to be enjoying yourself! Even that hardass Shouri Shibuya is enjoying himself!" Kyoko said to her as she dropped to seat beside her. "Here here, we drink together!"

Kyoko poured for them a cup full of sake each before handing one to her. "We're done with University! No more assignments, no more deadlines and most of all, no more tests! So let's drink the night away!"

Harriet smiled and agreed with her. "Yes, lets!"

Her life in Japan was wonderful, much better than her life in Britain. She was free from people in Europe who wanted to control and shape her into somebody she was not. But here in Japan, she's able to lead a normal life be it as a muggle or a witch. Maybe she should just move to here in Japan for good after her graduation. The thought was seriously appealing to her.

_No fans here to stalk or bother me here. I could just set up a main office here in Japan and hire workers to help me manage the business in Britain. I would be able to handle the businesses with no problem here so there's not really a need for me to go back to Britain. Yes, living in Japan would be a wonderful idea… _

**++ KKM x HP ..TBC.. HP x KKM ++**

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

Hope you all enjoyed the first chapter! A while back, I was going through HP crossover fics and read some HPxKKM when this plotbunny come into mind. It just won't let go so I wrote it. It's mostly done, just left one or two chapter so l see if I can finish it quick (no promises though but I'll try).

As for those who are waiting for the next chapter in 'Change My Own Fate' and 'The Cullen Twins', sorry guys but the bunny ran away from me and had yet to return. I'll update them when my bunny comes back. Promise!

On another note, I've got a poll on my profile about stories gathering dust in my laptop and am wondering if you guys want me to publish them. So let me know your thoughts!


	2. Chapter 2

**Warnings : **Mentions of sex and pregnancy in this chapter.

**A/N :** This fic is actually supposed to a one-shot but I broke it up into chapters. That's why each chapter is quite short. But I'll try to update faster to make up for the shortness. Hope you all like the fic so far.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the characters or make money out of writing this.

**Not Beta'd **(I apologise in advance for any grammatical and/or spelling errors made here. I'm not a professional writer so forgive me for any bad writing.)

* * *

><p><span><strong>~ Chapter 02 – The Unexpected Proposal ~<strong>

Shouri groaned as he woke up to a throbbing headache. His whole body felt heavy and he was reluctant to move from where he laid. The bed below him felt different from his bed; hell even the sheet covering him was different from his. And why the hell was he bare-assed naked?!

_What the hell happened to me and where the hell am I? The last thing I remembered was drinking at the Oidashi Konpa._

He slowly sat up and squinted his eyes to look at the room he was in, even if everything was blurry. Seeing his glasses on the table beside him, he quickly put it on. He moved to get off the bed when his hand accidentally touched something soft and warm.

Turning to see what it was, Shouri was then shocked to see a woman sleeping next to him in the bed. And by the looks of it, the woman was not wearing anything either underneath the sheet covering them. Looking closely at her, Shouri recognised her to be Harriet Potter, the exchange student and Kyoko Fujimura's friend.

"Shit!" Shouri hissed quietly, not wanting to wake Harriet up. Shouri slowly got out of bed and gathered his clothes that were on the floor before retreating to the bathroom.

Putting his clothes on the toilet railing, he quickly relieved himself of his full bladder before putting on his clothes. Sighing to himself, Shouri washed his hands on the sink before splashing water on his face. He looked at his reflection on the mirror and what he saw made him grimaced. He had bloodshot eyes, messy hair and hickeys and scratch marks all over his body.

"Damn, I really did it. I slept with her," Shouri murmured to himself in disbelief as memories of last night came back to him. After the Konpa, they all went their separate ways. Some of them who had drunk too much decide to just rent a room at a nearby hotel to sleep it off and he and Harriet were one of the them.

They decide to pair up and rent one room for each pair. The pairings were randomly chosen and Shouri and Harriet ended up with each other. Somehow during the night, they ended up kissing each other. One thing led to another until finally they had sex with each other.

But one thing remained prominent in Shouri's mind. He remembered Harriet telling him that it was her first time and that he better make sure that she enjoyed it or she'll hex him, though he wasn't sure what 'hex' means. As he went through his memories, his mind finally caught on something that made him blanch.

"Shit! I forgot to use protection!" Shouri paled as he remembered that fact. "Oh Kami! I'm screwed!"

**..*..*..*..**

When Harriet woke up, she felt like a Hippogriff had stomped on her.

"Oh god, my aching head and body!" groaned Harriet. "What the hell happened?!"

"Harriet Potter! I, Shouri Shibuya, deeply apologize for my actions that happened last night. I will take responsibility and ask for your hand in marriage."

Harriet jolted up at the unexpected male voice. She absently pulled the sheet to cover her bare breasts as she stared at the man bowing in dogeza, head firmly on the floor as he kneeled in front of the bed.

_Ah Crap!_

**++ KKM x HP ..Shouri X Harriet.. HP x KKM ++**

Harriet and Shouri sat in awkward silence as they waited for their breakfast to be delivered to them. After the shocking announcement from Shouri, Harriet told Shouri to hold that thought before gathering her clothes to dress in the bathroom. She even had a quick shower to get rid of the body fluids that was the result of last night's love making.

Now, both them were at a nearby café, waiting for their breakfast order to come before they could discuss about what happened last night and Shouri's announcement of taking responsibility and marrying her. The waitress delivered their order and left them quickly after feeling the tense air surrounding them. They ate their food in silence and ordered coffee afterwards.

"So…" Shouri started to say after taking a sip of his coffee. "I'm really sorry about last night. I'll take responsibility."

"It's alright. What happened last night was a mutual thing. No need to sweat it."

"No, last night was your first time and I forgot to use any protection so you might end up pregnant with my child because of my lapse."

"Oh." Harriet haven't thought about that. Just like what Shouri had said, it was a possibility that she might end up pregnant with his child. "Fine, give me your number and email. I'll use a pregnancy test and contact you in one months' time. If it's negative, we can just forget about this okay?"

"… Okay," Shouri agreed reluctantly, seeing that Harriet won't change her decision.

**++ KKM x HP ..Shouri X Harriet.. HP x KKM ++**

_**One month later..**_

Harriet stared blankly at the two lines on the pregnancy test that she just took.

The results: Positive.

Just when she thought that everything was going smooth in her life, now another complication comes to bite her in the ass. Sighing dejectedly, she dialled Shouri's number and waited for him to pick up.

"Shouri, this is Harriet. The test results showed positive. Let's meet up, we need to talk."

**++ KKM x HP ..TBC.. HP x KKM ++**

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

Thank you all for the great reviews! I glad all of you like this fic. Sorry bout the short chapter but like I've said, this was supposed to be a one-shot but I broke it down into chapters. That's why the chapters are so short. But I'll make it up to you by updating it faster. Anyway, I'll update the next chapter soon, probably by next week before Wednesday if I can. Hope you all look forward to reading it!

Next up: Chapter 03 – The Talk…


	3. Chapter 3

**Warnings : **No warnings...

**A/N :** This chapter is a bit longer than the previous chapter. Hope all you like it.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the characters or make money out of writing this.

**Not Beta'd **(I apologise in advance for any grammatical and/or spelling errors made here. I'm not a professional writer so forgive me for any bad writing.)

* * *

><p><span><strong>~ Chapter 03 – The Talk ~<strong>

After arranging with Shouri the time and place to meet and discuss about her pregnancy and their future plans, Harriet booked an appointment with a private healer to double confirm her pregnancy. The healer confirmed that she was really pregnant and gave her pre-natal potions along with some pamphlets for first time mothers to help her. The healer then scheduled with her the next appointment date for her pregnancy check-up.

After that Harriet went to Japan's Gringotts as well as their MOM to make arrangements to change her citizenship from Britain to Japan and have most of her money in Britain Gringott's vaults moved to the branch in Japan. She also wanted to open up a business office in Tokyo so that she could run her businesses from here instead of travelling back and forth from Britain to Japan.

She also had the goblins do a background check on the whole Shibuya family after letting them know that she was pregnant with the eldest son's child. A few days later, the goblins gave her a file containing information about the Shibuya family. Needless to say, she was shocked to find that Shouri was not fully human. Not that she was any different being a witch and all.

The goblins were kind enough to also give her a file on the race Mazoku along with the information about the Shibuya family, with additional charges of course. After receiving the file, she read it thoroughly not wanting to miss anything since her child would be half-Mazoku half-wizard.

She found out that the Shibuya family has connections to the Mazoku's Maou of Earth, their king. It seems that Shouri was to be the successor to the title Maou of Earth and that his younger brother is the 27th Maou of a country called Shin Makoku in another world or realm.

It was very interesting to learn about the Mazoku race of Earth. Not many information was known about the Shin Makoku country in the other world/realm but the Mazoku of Earth has ties with the some of the magical government all around Earth. Harriet was just glad that the information about Mazoku was available for her since it would make it more easier for her to explain about magic and the wizarding world to Shouri, if he doesn't know about their community already that is.

So as a precaution, in case Shouri is not aware of the magical community, Harriet requested for pamphlets that the MOM have for muggleborn parents and bought the most reliable muggleborn book guides for the book stores to give to Shouri after she tells him about magic being real and her being a witch. Now all there is to do is just to wait for Shouri to turn up for their meeting.

**++ KKM x HP ..Shouri X Harriet.. HP x KKM ++**

Shouri tugged and patted down at his clothes to make sure that they're not wrinkled too badly. After Harriet's call, he literally panicked and spent the whole night pacing his room. He was torn between meeting up with Harriet first or telling his parents about it. But after thinking it through, he decided that meeting up with Harriet first was the best thing to do. They needed to talk things through with each other first before deciding on what they need to do next.

So now, here he was in front of her apartment door for his meeting with Harriet. Looking at his watch nervously, he saw that it was nearing time for the meeting. He eyed the door in front of him warily before taking the courage to knock on it.

"Coming!" A female voice answered his knock from somewhere behind the door. When the door opened, Harriet greeted him. "Hey Shouri, come on in."

Shouri entered the apartment. He took off his shoes and put on the provided house slippers before following Harriet as she walked to her living room. He noted that the apartment was rather big with a kitchen, living room and two rooms that he could see. It was all decorated rather homey yet elegant and he knew that she was living alone here.

_For her to be able to afford this apartment here in Tokyo, she must have come from a well-to-do family_, he thought. Not that he was any different with his father being a banker and having connections to Bob, Maou of Earth, who is an international investor. So he too was from a well-to-do family.

Shouri waited in the living room for Harriet after she had served him some tea with a plate of biscuits. Harriet said that she needed to take some things from her room before they could begin so he used the time to drink some tea and sampled the biscuits that she provided.

"Sorry to keep you waiting," Harriet said as she walked towards him with a few books and a black folder in her arms. "I have to tell you something about myself but I need these books to help me."

"No problem, I didn't wait that long," said Shouri, although he was curious as to how the books and the folder would help her in telling about herself.

Shouri saw her take out a bunch of papers from the folder before she passed it to him. He looked at her questioningly before reading the papers handed to him. What he read on the papers shocked him to the core. The information on the papers was about his family background. They even had information on his father being a Mazoku, him being a successor to the Maou of Earth and Yuuri being the 27th Maou of Shin Makoku.

"What− Why do you have information about my family?!" Shouri exclaimed as he looked at Harriet in disbelief. How was she able to find information about them being Mazoku, even if she was to hire a Private Investigator? Normal humans won't know about Mazoku.

"Hmm.. I come from a rich and titled family back home so the information about your family is just a precaution for me to know about your family background beforehand. Oh, and don't worry about me knowing that the Mazoku thing. I also have a secret that I need to tell you too."

Harriet handed over some pamphlets to him and put the books in front of him on the table. Shouri looked one of the pamphlets in his hand and saw moving pictures with the title 'Guide For Muggleborn Parents – What you must know about your little wizard and witch'.

"What the− "

"Let me introduce myself properly. I am Lady Harriet Potter-Black, a witch from the European wizarding community. A community that has been hidden from your average people for centuries, just like your Mazoku community here in Earth."

"A witch? Like the stories in the fairy tales?" Shouri stared incredulity at her as if questioning her sanity.

"Yes, just like in the stories. I'm a wand waving, broom riding, magical witch, though I don't use my wand now ever since I've bought Japan's focus gems," said Harriet. "Here, I'll show you."

With a flick of her wrist, she turned the tea cup into a kitten. The cup-turned-kitten then meowed at them from where it sat on the table.

"Whoa!" Shouri shouted as he backed away from the kitten that was once a tea cup.

Harriet laughed and scooped the kitten in her arms. She petted it, making it purr in delight. "Don't worry. The kitten won't harm you."

"It's real? A cup turned into a kitten?"

"Yes. Here, you hold it."

Shouri awkwardly holds the meowing kitten his hand. He stroked its soft fur and marvelled at how just a few minutes ago this kitten was a tea cup and it is now a living breathing kitten.

"Do you need more proof? I can show you something else."

"No no, no need. I think this is enough. I believe you now. After all, Mazoku is real so why not witches and magic."

"Well, the pamplets and the books will help explain more about us magic users. The pamplets are from Japan's Ministry of Magic for parents of first generation magic users and the books are the ones recommended for them to read as well. Since our child would probably be a witch or a wizard, it is best that you read them so as to be prepared rather than have you be unprepared for a magical child."

"Good point," Shouri agreed.

"Now that we've cleared the air about the whole 'I'm a witch' thing, we can move on to the topic about the pregnancy and about what to do next."

"Ah…"

**..*..*..*..**

Shouri persuaded Harriet to give him a chance and to let him take responsibility for this whole mess. So now, they were tentatively dating and somewhat engaged to each other. Shouri plans to take Harriet out for dates so that they could get to know each other better. He also planned to buy her an engagement ring using his savings since he insisted on doing this the right way.

They discussed that they would get to know each other for a few months before they would meet with Shouri's family. Harriet also suggested that Shouri come with her to her next appointment with the healer since they would be able to see the baby and know its gender and Shouri agreed, wanting to know more about his child. Both of them were somewhat pleased that the meeting was a success. Now, it all depends on each of them to make this arrangement work.

**++ KKM x HP ..TBC.. HP x KKM ++**

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

Here's the next chapter! Sorry for the lateness, I was sick (still am by the way) so my editing of this chapter was a bit slow. If there is anything mistakes I've missed, let me know cos my mind is not working right when I'm sick. Also, thanks for the reviews! I really appreciate the reviews you guys gave me!

Anyway, the next chapter is probably going to be the last chapter but I was planning of doing many short omake starring Harriet and KKM characters. Like for example, Harriet going to Shin Makoku or Shouri reaction to being introduced to the magical shopping district of Japan and many more. I'm not sure when I'll be able to finish the next chapter cos I'm still writing it. Hopefully I'll finish it by next week and post it then. See ya then!

Next up: Chapter 04 – Shibuya Family, meet Harriet Potter, my future wife…


	4. Chapter 4

**Warnings : **Shouri and Harriet being lovey dovey…

**A/N :** I've been meaning to post this earlier on but can't seem to find the time to. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy this chapter. This chapter is for all of you who gave me wonderful reviews. Thank you for all your support!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the characters or make money out of writing this.

**Not Beta'd **(I apologise in advance for any grammatical and/or spelling errors made here. I'm not a professional writer so forgive me for any bad writing.)

* * *

><p><span><strong>~ Chapter 04 – Shibuya Family, meet Harriet Potter, my future wife ~<strong>

_**A few months later..**_

Shouri fidgeted slightly as his family stared at him. He had called for a family meeting today, saying that he wanted to introduce someone to them. But before that, he needed to tell them about Harriet and her magical background first.

"Shouri, to gather all of us here.. Who is this important person that you want us to meet?" said his father.

"Sho-chan! We're going to meet your girlfriend? What's her name? What is she like? Is she pretty?" his mother asked excitedly, with twinkles in her eyes.

"Wow Shouri, I don't know that you have a girlfriend," Yuuri commented as he eyed Shouri curiously.

"Why is Murata here? I only asked for my family to be here, not you," Shouri scowled at the boy sitting next to his brother.

"Ahaha! Yuuri and I will be going to Shin Makoku later so I decided to come earlier just in case," Murata said good-naturedly.

"Whatever." Shouri dismissing Murata as insignificant and focused on his parents and brother instead, "Mom, Dad, Yuu-chan, there's someone important to me that I would like you all to meet. She will be coming here in a few more minutes. Her name is Harriet Potter and she's my fiancée."

"What! Fiancee?"

"Sho-chan! Why didn't you tell Mama about your engagement? Is she nice? How did you propose? Tell Mama everything, Sho-chan!"

"Wow Shouri! No wonder you're not here most of the time these past few months."

Shouri sighed before explaining how the engagement came about. He didn't want to lie to his family so they were told the whole truth behind the whole thing and how he was going to be a father soon. He even explained about how she was a witch and that magic was real.

At the end of it, he saw mixed reactions from all of them. His dad had a somewhat worried look on his face, his mom was excited as always when it comes to something that seemed so fairytale-like and his brother along with Murata was staring at him bugged eyed in shock. Before anyone could say anything, the door bell rung.

**DING-DONG!**

"I'll go get the door. That's probably Harriet."

Shouri ignored the whispering that started as soon as he turned his back towards them to get the door. He opened the door and greeted Harriet warmly with a quick kiss to her lips. Harriet was wearing a lovely green dress that matches her green eyes and her long black hair was tied in a messy side bun. She looks absolute gorgeous and the evidence that she was going to be all his was on her finger, a simple diamond ring, the only one he could afford on his paycheck for now but Harriet doesn't mind.

Anyway, the previous months that they spent together really paid off. Shouri spent most of his free time with Harriet, be it having dinner at a restaurant, enjoying a walk or a picnic lunch at a park, going out for a movie or a nice peaceful day lazing around at Harriet's apartment. Shouri and Harriet are now a loving couple who enjoyed each other's company.

"Harriet, you look lovely," Shouri said with a bright smile on his face. He took her hand to guide her into the house.

"You flatterer you," Harriet teased him playfully, a smile appeared on her face.

"But it's true. Anyway, are you ready to meet my parents?" asked Shouri worriedly.

"Hmm.. Yes, I am. Don't worry Shouri, I'm sure it'll go fine. You've said it yourself that your parents and brother are nice people," Harriet said, giving Shouri's hand a gentle squeeze and a reassuring smile. After all, she had met and defeated Voldemort, so meeting Shouri's parents wouldn't be as bad.

They walked into the living room hand in hand and Harriet saw four people sitting there. The three people she knew as Shouri's mother, father and younger brother but one person, a young teenage boy, was unknown to her.

"Everyone, this is Harriet Potter, my fiancée," Shouri introduced her to them. He then introduced the people in the room to her. "Harriet, that's my father, Shouma Shibuya."

"Nice to meet you, Potter-san."

"My mother, Miko Shibuya."

"Call me Jennifer or Mama, Harriet-chan!"

"That's my younger brother, Yuu-chan."

"It's Yuuri, not Yuu-chan Shouri! Pleased to meet you, Harriet-san."

"And the boy beside him is Ken Murata, Yuu-chan's friend."

"Hello Harriet-san, I'm sorry about intruding on this meeting. I didn't know that Shouri would be introducing his fiancée to the family."

"Good afternoon everyone, I'm Harriet Potter, Shouri's fiancée. I am pleased to finally meet you all after getting to know about all of you from Shouri," Harriet said as she bowed in greeting to everyone in the room.

**..*..*..*..**

The meeting with Shouri's family went rather well. After the meeting, Shouri's brother, Yuuri and his friend Murata had to excuse themselves quickly since they promised their friends in Shin Makoku that they will go there as soon as possible.

Shouri's mother invited her to stay for dinner and she ended up agreeing. During dinner, where Yuuri and Murata arrived just in time for it, they all ended up discussing wedding plans while the men said that they would leave the planning to the women. So Harriet and Jennifer (or Mama as she liked to be called) discussed about what she would like for her wedding.

Harriet told her that she and Shouri planned to have a small wedding event, only inviting people who are close to them. She planned to have the wedding in about two months' time even if it feels rather rushed. That way, they could have time to plan for the baby's arrival and shop for the baby stuff and all.

The dinner ended well. Harriet was glad that she was able to get along with Shouri's family. She learned a lot about his family too. Yuuri has a male fiancée, who's the son of the previous ruler of Shin Makoku, and an adopted daughter who's a princess of another country. Both he and Murata are actually reincarnated souls from Shin Makoku brought to Earth for their new life. It was very interesting to hear their adventures that they had in Shin Makoku. They remind her of her own adventures at Hogwarts.

"It went rather well didn't it?" Shouri stated as they walked to the train station. He pulled Harriet closer to him and smiled as Harriet cuddled closer to him. He had decided to walk her home and spend the night there.

"Yes, it did. Your family's very friendly and accepting, I'm glad."

"I am too. So how was the talk with my mother?"

"Rather good. She had some great ideas for our wedding. She was even thinking of inviting Yuuri's friends from Shin Makoku to our wedding."

"You did tell her that it will be a small event right? We did decide that we don't want a big one. I don't want you to stress yourself and the baby."

"Yup, she knows. But she did ask about where we were going to stay after our wedding. I think she wants us to stay at your house. But… I am a bit uncomfortable about staying there," Harriet said quietly. She was just uncomfortable with the idea of staying at someone else's home.

"Ah. Well, I'll talk to my parents later. Your apartment will be enough for us and the baby for a while so there's really no need for us to stay at my house if you're uncomfortable with the idea. After I get a stable job, we could buy a house of our own."

"Hmm.. If it's for a few days, I don't really mind. Maybe you should tell her that after the baby is born, we could stay there for a few days to appease her."

"Okay, I'll tell her that. Come on, the night's too cold. Let's get to the train station faster," said Shouri as he led Harriet to the train station. Tonight, he will spend his time with Harriet. Tomorrow, he will be facing his parents and knowing them, they would have more questions for him than what they had today after having a night to think about his upcoming wedding and Harriet's pregnancy.

**++ KKM x HP ..TBC.. HP x KKM ++**

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

In the previous chapter, I did say that this was going to be the last chapter but it seems that this story wants to be continued just a little bit more. Let's see how long we could stretch this story. On another note, I've decided to put up my dabbles and plotbunnies stories on my AO3 account. If you guys are curious, visit my profile to find out what sort of stories I've posted there. See ya next time!

****P.S: I can't decide what gender Harriet's and Shouri's baby would be. So please let me know in your reviews if you want their baby to be a girl or a boy. I'll tally the votes and use the results for the next chapter. **

Next up: Chapter 05 – The Wedding & Arrival of The New Baby…


End file.
